


Brat (Phan)

by Misha_with_wings



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blowjobs, Bottom!Dan, Cuddling, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan is a brat, Dirty Talk, Finger Sucking, Fingering, Fucking, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Moaning, Oral Sex, Phan - Freeform, Sassy Remarks, Scratching, Sexual Frustration, Smut, Teasing, backtalk, fluff at the end, top!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 13:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_with_wings/pseuds/Misha_with_wings
Summary: Dan is a sassy little brat and he’s such a tease.So Phil decides to put Dan back in his place, that place being on his knees.





	Brat (Phan)

**Author's Note:**

> The rhyme in the summary was not intentional but now that I notice it it’s pretty funny lmao
> 
> Anyway here’s more hardcore smut, demon phannies come get yalls juice.

Phil couldn’t concentrate at all on what he was doing. He knew this video needed edited so it could be uploaded tomorrow but Dan was making everything difficult. 

Dan was sitting on the opposite end of the couch, a notepad in his lap as he scribbled down what was probably a video idea. But that wasn’t the important part, no- the part that had Phil distracted was the pen Dan kept placing between his lips. 

His perfectly plump lips, his lips that were perfectly pink and slightly rough because he constantly chewed on them. 

Dan twisted the pen between two fingers as he absentmindedly pressed his tongue to the end of it and wrapped his lips around the plastic. There were always teeth marks in their pens and pencils because of Dan and his chewing habit. 

Phil almost audibly gulped when Dan’s lips parted and he ran the pen softly along his bottom lip.

All of Dan’s attention was on the notebook and all of Phil’s attention was on Dan- it should’ve been on the video he was editing but Dan was such a fucking tease, whether it was on purpose or not. 

Dan tilted his head down a bit more, making his curly fringe fall into his eyes. He kept complaining that he needed a haircut.

Dan shoved the pen between his teeth and held it there so he could let it go and his hand would be free. He reaches up and swipes his fringe out of his eyes with two fingers.

Phil couldn’t help it, Dan was just so damn endearing in every way, in everything he did. He couldn’t keep his eyes off of Dan.

Dan twists the pen around again, letting his tongue trace around it between his lips. 

Phil couldn’t help the slow heat that was running through his veins, Dan was just irresistible and Phil knew how good his mouth was when it was wrapped around something other than a pen. 

Dan shoves the pen deeper in his mouth as he stares blankly at the paper, it took him a while to think when he wrote down video ideas. 

Phil wanted to curse himself when he started getting too into watching Dan. It was a damn pen he was just chewing on and here Phil was getting mildly hot and bothered. 

Phil shuts the laptop and shoves it aside, editing was definitely not happening tonight. He couldn’t concentrate on anything and the fact that he was now kind of horny made it worse. 

Phil tried to hold back every urge he had to just pounce on Dan but god, he just wanted to put Dan’s mouth to better use. 

He scoots closer to Dan, who doesn’t even budge, and he reaches up to grab Dan’s chin and turn his head. The pen falls from Dan’s lips to his lap. The second their eyes meet, Phil closes the space between their mouths.

Dan made a small noise but he didn’t pull away, he let Phil mold their lips together. Phil bites Dan’s bottom lip and tugs on it, he lets it go and sighs heavily. 

Dan was the first one to speak, “I see I finally got you to crack.” Dan says with an adorable little smirk on his lips, the mischievous glint in his eye makes Phil huff. 

“You were doing that on purpose!?” 

Dan giggles softly and shoves his forehead against Phil’s, “Maybe.” 

Phil shuts Dan up with a forceful kiss, “You’re such a little brat.” Phil says between kisses. 

Phil grabs the notebook and throws it onto the floor before planting his hand flat against Dan’s chest and pushing him down onto his back. Dan emits a small squeak of surprise at Phil’s forceful action. 

“You’re such a damn tease too.” Phil practically growls before owning Dan’s mouth again. 

Dan grips the back of Phil’s neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Phil’s tongue is practically down his throat in a way that’s almost sinful. 

They make out until breathing doesn’t even feel like something they have to do anymore, Dan could feel his lungs burning but he didn’t want to push Phil away to catch his breath.

Phil reluctantly pulled back a minute later and the rush of air in his lungs almost made him dizzy. 

Phil climbs off of Dan and pulls him off of the sofa. Dan willingly lets Phil manhandle him because honestly, he loved it. 

Dan was being dragged down the hallway and up the stairs and before he knew it he was being slammed into the back of their closed bedroom door. 

Phil reattaches their lips so roughly that Dan’s head gets slammed into the door behind him. Luckily Dan’s mind was too foggy with want and he was too horny to care. 

Dan tries to push his hips into Phil’s but Phil suddenly pushes against Dan so hard that Dan can’t move from how tightly he was braced against the door. 

Phil finally stops kissing Dan long enough that they can properly breathe and he reaches up to splay his hand against the side of Dan’s face and neck. His thumb catches Dan’s bottom lip and he runs his thumb across it.

“You have such a pretty little mouth.” Phil breathes, “We should put it to work, what do you think lovely?” 

Dan hums a reply, breathing too hard to talk properly. His tongue darts out from between his lips to drag across the end of Phil’s thumb. 

“Oh you wanna play that way do you?” Phil smirks, pulling his hand away from Dan’s face. 

Dan tries to bite back his smirk, he loved being a tease. Being a tease got him fucked harder, and Phil was so amazingly good at being rough. 

Dan licks his bottom lip slowly, holding eye contact with Phil the whole time. He lets a soft noise leave his throat before taking a deep breath, preparing for the outcome of his next words. “What are you gonna do about it?” 

Phil’s eyes narrow on Dan and Dan squirms against the door, still being pinned there by Phil. 

Phil says nothing, he just reaches his hand up again and presses two fingers to Dan’s lips. “Open, now.” 

Dan has this overly cocky look in his eye as he parts his lips, Phil immediately shoves his fingers into Dan’s mouth. 

Dan’s lips close around Phil’s fingers and he sucks greedily, almost like it was Phil’s cock instead. He traces his tongue around, holding eye contact with Phil the whole time. He shoves forward, letting the whole length of Phil’s fingers be engulfed by his mouth. 

“Greedy little brat.” Phil mutters, “You’re getting a little too brave with me.” 

Dan smirks around Phil’s fingers, looking up at Phil through his eyelashes in the most innocent way possible. 

“Do I have to put you back in your place?” Phil asks.

This is exactly what Dan wanted. Dan knows that when Phil gets extremely horny he loves having every ounce of power he can. Dan loves submitting and just letting Phil have him in any way he wants- because sex with Phil is fucking great. Sometimes though, Dan wants to be completely ravished, so he shows just enough bratty attitude that Phil puts everything he has into fucking Dan rough and raw. 

Phil pulls his fingers out of Dan’s mouth and Dan adds just enough suction that it makes a pop noise. Phil makes a noise deep in his throat, “God I want to do so many things to you right now.” Phil breathes. 

Dan presses his forehead against Phil’s, leaning in so their breaths mingle. “Then beg.” 

Phil instantly grabs Dan’s shoulders and shoves his upper body back against the door, almost shaking the whole wall. Dan was giving him the sassiest smirk he could possibly do and it made Phil want to do every sinful thing he could possibly think of to make Dan come so many times he was crying from oversensitivity. 

Phil’s mind could only think about Dan, kissing Dan, fucking Dan, covering Dan in so many love bites his skin is stained purple for days. “What’s with the attitude?”

“Just riling you up.” Dan speaks calmly, too calmly, “The more sexually frustrated I make you, the harder I get fucked.” 

“Oh you’re gonna get fucked alright.” Phil could barely form words, he was so turned on he thinks his brain is only working from his dick. 

“Hmm.” Dan hums, thinking of what to do next, “How bad do you want me?” Dan tries to lean into Phil again but Phil just pushes him back against the wall. His hands were gripping Dan’s shoulders so tight it might bruise, but neither of them seemed to care. “How bad do you want inside of me? How hard do you want to fuck me? How much do you want me to scream your name? How much do you want to make me lose control of myself?” 

Phil lets out a shuddery noise and his grip on Dan tightens as his dick practically twitches in his pants. 

“I want you to leave me so fucked out I’m literally numb. I don’t want to be able to move tomorrow without feeling tonight with every step I take. I don’t want you to stop until I’m shaking- until I’m fucking trembling with tears rolling down my face. Until all I know is your name and all I can do is scream it because my brain can only process you.” Dan licks his lips again slowly, “Now, what do you think of that?” He even adds in a little chuckle, his chest rising and falling rapidly. He was so horny he kept forgetting how to inhale, even when he desperately needed oxygen. 

Phil’s eyes close and his lips part softly, Dan sees his Adam’s apple bob as he gulps, “Fuck.” Phil exhales sharply, “Dan- fuck.” 

Phil’s hand was almost shaking as he reached up to cup Dan’s jaw, pulling him in roughly for a kiss. Their teeth almost connected and it was a sloppy uncoordinated mess until they sorted themselves out. Neither of them could think clearly enough to do anything correctly. 

Dan sighed against Phil’s mouth, feeling Phil’s fingertips dig into the side of his neck when his grip faltered. 

“I fucking love that.” Dan whispers against Phil’s lips before diving back in for another bruising kiss.

“What?” Phil asks, he didn’t keep his lips away from Dan’s long enough for Dan to reply. 

Dan let Phil nip at his bottom lip, gasping when Phil bit a little too hard and he felt a twinge of pain- it was goddamn delectable and was it bad Dan almost wanted Phil to bite harder?

“When you grab the back of my neck and pull me in roughly for a kiss.” Dan breaths, “fucking love it.” 

Phil slides his hand from Dan’s jaw to the back of his neck, gripping it enough so he had control, he pulls Dan in a little more. 

“I don’t know why.” Dan shrugs, reaching up to slide his hands up Phil’s chest, “It’s just hot.” 

Phil leans in, teasing Dan with the thought of another opened mouth kiss but it doesn’t happen. 

Dan audibly whimpers and tries to kiss Phil only to have Phil pull away.

“Phil.” Dan whines.

Phil reaches for the hem of Dan’s jumper, “This needs to come off.” Phil pulls it up Dan’s body, making sure to let his hands graze every inch of warm skin they can before the jumper is off and on the ground. 

Dan immediately reaches to tug at Phil’s shirt and Phil crashes his lips to Dan’s again as Dan claws at the fabric, trying to pull it up as he melts back against the wall from Phil’s kiss. 

Dan somehow manages to get Phil’s t-shirt off, their lips disconnecting with a wet smack. 

Dan’s shaky hands roamed up and down Phil’s chest, he loved touching Phil. His skin was always so warm and Dan felt so privileged that he was the one that got to touch Phil like this. 

Phil grips Dan’s hips and pulls him away from the door, Dan could barely hold himself up he was too focused on his hands tracing paths along Phil’s skin. 

“Dan-“ Phil breathes, leaning in to press a lingering kiss to Dan’s neck. The second his lips press to Dan’s pulse point he feels Dan’s nails dig into his chest. Dan shudders as he releases all of the air in his lungs. 

“What-“ Dan swallows thickly, “What do you want me to do?” Dan lets his head fall to the side as Phil presses another kiss to his neck, closer to his jaw this time.

Phil presses his nose to Dan’s jaw, his breathing was still heavy. He drags his tongue along the sensitive spot on Dan’s neck before blowing cool air against warm skin. 

Dan moans and digs his nails into Phil, leaving crescent shaped indents on his skin. Dan’s whole body trembles against its will, “Fuck-“ he lets his head fall forward against Phil’s shoulder so they were practically hugging, “Phil you have me so fucking turned on right now-“

“Good.” Phil smirks, nipping at Dan’s earlobe. 

Dan’s shaky hands move to pull at Phil’s belt as goes to kiss him again. Dan’s fingers fumble with it for several seconds before he forcefully pulls it open.

“Hey you broke it-“

“I’ll buy you a fucking new one, just get your pants off please.” Dan shuts Phil up with another kiss as he pulls his belt from the loops and tosses it to the floor, it makes a heavy thud across the room somewhere. 

“How did you even-“ Phil was slightly shocked. 

“I’m fucking horny.” Dan almost laughs, “-and it’s your fault.”

Phil forgets about his now broken belt in favor of kissing Dan again, he lets Dan mess with the zipper of his jeans for a few seconds until he gets frustrated. Phil pulls Dan’s hands away, “I don’t want you to break my damn jeans too.” Phil says with a huff as he unzips his own jeans and pushes them to the floor. 

Dan doesn’t even give himself a chance to take a breath before he kisses Phil again, their lips seemed to be magnetized together. Dan presses his palm to the bulge in Phil’s boxers without warning and Phil lets out a deep moan into Dan’s mouth, Dan practically breathes in the noise as he forces his palm harder against Phil. 

Dan’s hand rubs in all the right ways and his fingers wrap around Phil through the thin fabric, he could feel the heat of Phil’s skin even through the layer of clothing. 

It was Phil’s turn to lean his head onto Dan’s shoulder, panting heavily as Dan palms him with no real rhythm. He just wanted to make Phil feel good. 

Dan thumbs over the head of Phil’s cock, feeling the wet spot soaking through his boxers. Dan couldn’t wait to have Phil’s cock down his throat, or in him- whatever Phil wanted to do he was definitely on board. 

Phil’s hand loosely wraps around Dan’s wrist before sliding down over his hand, guiding it to rub against him harder. 

Phil breathes roughly letting a breathy moan of “fuck” leave his lips.

“Okay- enough.” Phil shoves Dan’s hand away a minute later, he wasn’t going to rush this and he sure as hell wasn’t going to let Dan make him come in his boxers. 

Phil rushes to get Dan out of his pants and Dan barely has time to kick his jeans off to the side before Phil was pushing down on his shoulders, forcing him to his knees. 

Dan obliges, sinking to his knees in front of Phil, “And what am I supposed to be doing down here?” Dan sasses and crosses his arms, looking up at Phil.

Phil traces his fingers from Dan’s shoulder, up the side of his neck, and up to his cheek before sliding his hand into Dan’s hair. “You’re supposed to be shutting up.” 

“Am I though?” Dan smirks, “I thought you liked me loud baby.” 

Phil’s fingers tighten in Dan’s hair and Dan lets a out a harsh breath through his nose, hair-pulling was one of his many sexual weaknesses. “Suck me off.” Phil says, a certain frustrated tone to his voice. He sounded so desperate and Dan loved it, he loved being a brat. 

Dan let’s his fingers wrap around the waistband of Phil’s boxers, pulling them down at an agonizingly slow pace. He hears Phil gasp when he is suddenly exposed to the slightly colder air of the room. 

Dan grips Phil’s cock in his hand, it was warm and heavy and all too familiar. He teasingly drags his hand up and down the length of it, making Phil pull harder at his hair. 

“Fucking hell-“ Phil groans, “Put your fucking lips around me just get my damn cock in your mouth-“ 

Dan loved when Phil said such crude things, things that nobody other than him would ever hear come from mr amazingphil. “Well since you asked so nicely...” 

Dan leans in without hesitation and wraps his lips around the head, slowly sinking down the length of Phil’s cock. He teases himself by making it repeatedly hit the back of his throat. 

Phil’s fingers were tightening and loosening in Dan’s hair, almost like he didn’t even know what to do. His other hand aimlessly gripped at Dan wherever he could reach, his shoulder, the back of his neck. 

Dan sucked a little harder making Phil almost let out a sharp noise. Phil wasn’t as vocal as Dan and it was harder to make him moan, but Dan knew how to do it if he really wanted too- and Dan fucking loved the sounds Phil made. His low grunts and deep moans made every muscle in Dan’s body suddenly grow lungs so they could yell ‘fuck me’.

Dan slowly pulls back and sinks back down, repeating this several times as his tongue worked along the underside of Phil’s cock. He doesn’t like to brag but he was pretty fucking good at taking dick, whether it was in his mouth or in his ass he was a master in the art. 

Dan hums, knowing Phil could literally feel the noise in his cock. Phil takes a shuddered breath, “God damn Dan-“ Phil looks down at Dan only to be met with big brown eyes and stretched lips, he groans and lets his head fall back, “-you’re so fucking good.” 

Phil’s hand that was in Dan’s hair guides his movements, bobbing his head faster. He subconsciously moves his hips, thrusting lightly into Dan’s mouth. Dan pushed himself to meet Phil’s thrusts, letting his whole body be pushed back with the force of it. He was moaning like a whore around Phil’s cock and Phil’s grip on him was impossibly tight. 

Phil really thought about coming down Dan’s throat or coming all over his perfect pretty face but he decided he wasn’t done with Dan. Tonight wasn’t gonna end after a blowjob, he needed a good fuck- they both needed a good fuck. They needed to take all of this horny energy out on each other. 

He pulls Dan off of him, watching the saliva string that connected Dan to his cock break, there was spit and precum all down Dan’s chin from how messy he was. 

“Up.” Phil says, helping Dan to his feet. 

Dan let’s Phil pull him in closer, “Did I do good?” Dan asks just before their lips can touch. 

Phil lets a breathy laugh pass his lips, “Yeah.” He replies, “Good boy.” He says almost mockingly- even though he knew Dan liked that. 

“Aww darn, I wanted to be a bad boy tonight.” Dan pouts, “Maybe I haven’t sassed off enough.”

Phil rolls his eyes, “Stop.” He tries to fight a smile as he hauls Dan in for a kiss. 

Phil can taste himself on Dan’s lips and he practically sucks Dan’s tongue into his mouth. He trails his hands down Dan’s back to grip the slight curve of his ass, Dan almost emits a yelp at the sudden contact. 

Phil moves to slide his hands beneath Dan’s boxers, tracing his fingers across the smooth skin. Dan was begging against Phil’s lips for him to do something- anything. 

“Take them off.” Phil requests, Dan has his boxers on the floor in a matter of seconds. 

Phil wraps his hand around Dan’s throat, tilting his head back but not adding pressure. He leans in to suck a bruise beside one of Dan’s collarbones. 

Dan tried his best to keep himself grounded, as much as his knees just wanted to give out he stayed up. Phil knew how to wear him down and that’s exactly what he was doing- the grip he had on his throat wasn’t any help. 

Phil wasn’t choking him or anything- Phil wouldn’t do that- but just the feeling of the hand against his neck almost made Dan wish he would.

Phil moves his hand and wraps it around Dan’s back, spinning them so Dan’s back was to the bed. He pushes Dan backwards with every step he takes until he can shove Dan onto the bed. 

Dan falls back against the mattress, his arms landing limply beside his head. His legs hung off the bed and Phil stood between them, letting his hands roam down Dan’s chest and sides. He could see the muscles clenching in Dan’s stomach every time he got closer to his cock. He teasingly runs a finger along the side of Dan’s dick, watching it twitch as his hips jerk. 

“What do you want Dan?” Phil asks as he loosely curls his fist around Dan’s cock, barely giving any pressure as he strokes it.

“Fuck, I-I... fuck-“ Dan can’t even think right anymore, he’s no better off than Phil when it comes to having any proper thoughts while horny. 

“Tell me.” Phil gives Dan’s cock a squeeze making him practically shriek and arch up off the bed. 

A bunch of gibberish falls from Dan’s lips, but Phil can make out three distinct words, “Please fuck me.” 

Phil leans down to give Dan a quick kiss that has Dan chasing his lips eagerly, “Gladly.” 

Phil retrieves one of the bottles of lube from their bedside drawer, he grips the back of Dan’s thighs and pushes them up to bend at the knees. 

Dan feels his heart beating rapidly and his whole body was just eagerly waiting to be fucked, “Please, please.” 

Phil traces his fingers down Dan’s inner thighs teasingly, loving how he can see Dan shudder. “Oh you’re saying please huh?” Phil uncaps the lube bottle, he coats three of his fingers liberally before rubbing them against Dan’s entrance, making him moan and squirm. Phil doesn’t push them in, “Beg.” 

Dan knows this is revenge for telling Phil to beg earlier, but unlike Phil he would actually comply to begging. “Please Phil, I want you inside of me. You always feel so fucking good please-“

Phil pushes one finger in, crooking it slightly making Dan try and push down even further, “No, stop that.” Phil places his hand flat on Dan’s stomach, signaling not to push onto his fingers, “Beg more and you’ll get more.” 

“I want you so bad please-“ Dan swallows thickly, he’s trying to sort out any coherent thought he has so he can voice it. “Just fuck me- make me come so hard, please-“

Phil pushes in another finger, slowly thrusting them in and out of Dan. “Keep begging and I’ll go faster.” Phil lets his unoccupied hand reach down to jerk himself off slowly, he was so hard it was painful- he needed the contact. 

Dan glances down to see Phil’s hand working himself slowly and he groans, “Fuck- oh my god.” He inhales so much his chest hurts, “Phil I can’t even think right now- ah-“ Phil crooks his fingers, “Do you even know what you’re doing to me?” 

Phil shoves in a third finger, thrusting all of them in and out of Dan at a rapid pace. “You love it.” Phil says. 

“I never said I didn’t.” Dan pants, he was gripping the sheets so tightly his hands ached. “Okay- please just fuck me now. Fuck me-“ 

Phil pulls his fingers out of Dan, making him whimper. He wipes the excess lube off on their sheets.

He coats his cock in lube, ready to finally give them both what they’ve been wanting. “Ready?” Phil asks with a smirk. 

A string of “yesyesyes” comes as a reply from Dan.

Phil teases Dan with the head of his cock, playing like he’s going to push in then pulling away then doing it again. 

Dan tries to move down onto Phil’s cock but Phil doesn’t let him. 

“No.” Phil says, making Dan stop his movements. “Do you want me Dan?” 

“Do you even have to ask that?” Dan breathes. 

As soon as the sassy reply leaves Dan’s lips Phil forcefully shoved into Dan, bottoming out instantly. Dan’s jaw falls slack and his whole body tenses at the feeling of being full. 

“Fuck-“ The word comes out breathy and Dan seems to be so out of it already. 

“Sass me again, I dare you.” Phil replies, giving Dan another sharp thrust of his hips. 

“Mmm-“ Dan’s head falls back, leaving his throat exposed, Phil leans his body over Dan’s to suck more marks into Dan’s skin.

Dan was so overtaken by pleasure and Phil’s touch that he couldn’t control any aspect of himself. 

“Fucking move-“ Dan says, wanting Phil to fuck him and not just stay still. He writhes around to try and make Phil’s cock shift inside of him. 

“Fine. If that’s what you want so badly.” Phil stands back up and grips Dan by the back of his knees. He pulls him closer to the edge of the bed and pushes his legs up further before snapping his hips in and out of Dan, making Dan scream beneath him. Hopefully the neighbors weren’t home. 

Phil fucks Dan with all he has, Dan’s body kept moving away from him from the force of his thrusts but he’d immediately pull Dan back into it. 

Dan reaches for Phil, finding that he can only reach his arms. He digs his nails into Phil’s forearms, trying to pull him closer. 

“Come here- please.” Dan breathes, letting pleasured sounds leave his lips with no filter every time Phil thrusts. “I wanna be closer.” 

Phil knows Dan liked being clingy during sex so he complies, draping his body over Dan as he continues to fuck him. 

Dan immediately wraps his arms around Phil’s back, digging his nails into Phil’s shoulder blades and scratching roughly. He wanted to mark him with deep red scratches that would last for days. 

Dan inhales just as Phil hits his prostate making him release all of the air he just collected as a scream of “Fuck Phil-“ his voice was so shaky he almost sounded like he was crying.

Phil looks only to see tears running down Dan’s face, he slows for a second, “You alright?”

Dan nods his head vigorously, “Keep going please- please.” 

Phil immediately resumes his pace the second he gets the ok from Dan. He presses a kiss to Dan’s bright-cherry-red kiss bitten lips and Dan tries his best to reciprocate even though moans were ripping themselves from his throat. He couldn’t stop incoherently babbling for Phil to just go fucking harder but nothing was coming out coherently. 

Dan finally manages to say “Harder.” And the rougher thrust of Phil’s hips made a broken moan leave his lips. His voice was going to be gone after tonight. 

The deep grunts and moans that left Phil’s lips with every thrust made Dan almost explode from being so turned on. Phil was damn sexy and Dan felt so fucking lucky right now because he was getting fucked by Phil. Not only that but he was the one Phil loved, nothing could ever be better. 

Dan drags his nails down Phil’s back again, feeling Phil shudder beneath his hands, “Dan y-you-“ 

“Is it hurting you?” Dan let’s up on his scratching. 

Phil shakes his head subtly, still trying to keep his rhythm, “No, it’s fine. Keep doing it.” 

That was Phil’s ‘subtle’ way of saying he liked it and he wanted Dan to do it more. 

Dan felt Phil’s hot breath on his neck once more and he gives Phil access to do what he wanted, he loved the love bites. He could look in the mirror tomorrow and be reminded that yeah, he had sex with the hottest man alive- and yeah, he was Phil’s. 

Phil pushes himself back up, leaning on his hands so he could get better leverage. Dan’s arms drop down to his sides when Phil moves but they don’t stay there long, he’s immediately gripping and scratching at Phil’s arms. 

Dan didn’t realize he was so close to coming undone, his whole body was tingling and almost comfortably numb. His heart was racing with the anticipation of release. 

“Phil-“ Dan breathes, trying to speak clear enough so Phil could actually understand him, “I’m gonna come- I’m-“ Dan frantically grips the edge of the bed behind him so hard his knuckles turn white. His arms were shaking and he’s sure the rest of his body was too. 

“Me too- just hold on.” Phil slows down a bit so he can feel the drag of his cock going in and out of Dan, just for long enough that he could feel the rush of warmth go straight to his abdomen. “Fuck- okay-“ 

“Can I?” Dan asks, feeling his back begin to arch up towards Phil because it felt so good he couldn’t take it anymore. He just had to let go. 

“Yeah, just-“ Phil moans deeply, “Now.” He pushes into Dan harder and Dan’s whole body gives in. 

“I’m coming- fuck-“ All that was left of Dan’s voice comes out as a pleasured scream followed by several wore out whimpers of “philphilphil” as he comes. His whole body continued to tremble and twitch even after his orgasm. 

Phil pushes himself deep inside of Dan, letting out a deep throaty moan as he comes inside of him, “Dan-“ he breathes out sharply, his eyes rolling back. His fingertips were grabbing Dan and digging into his skin enough to make him bruise. 

Phil doesn’t pull out yet, he just savors the feeling of everything that just happened. 

Dan’s limp arms manage to get enough strength to reach up towards Phil, Phil immediately knows what he wants. 

Phil leans down to kiss Dan, their lips sliding together and their tongues tangling slowly as they lazily make out in the afterglow of sex. 

They eventually pull away to breathe and Phil keeps his forehead pressed to Dan’s for a second before standing back up. He pulls out slowly, as to not discomfort Dan, before sighing. 

“I know you like to be lazy after sex but we should go shower babe.” Phil smiles fondly when Dan gives him a sleepy look. 

“No.” Dan immediately objects, moving to turn over. He immediately feels a small twinge of pain, which is exactly what he wanted. 

“Baby.” Phil says, trying to get his attention. Now that they got all of their sexual feelings out of the way for today Phil was back to being the perfectly sweet boyfriend he always is. 

“Phil.” Dan whines, “You wore me out, ‘m not movin.” Dan mumbles. 

Phil lays next to Dan, “I would just wipe the come off of you so we can sleep but I kinda uh... came in you.” A slight blush rises to his cheeks. 

“Wow after everything that’s been said today- that is what makes you blush and get flustered. Wow.”

“Well I’m not turned on anymore! Now I’m actually thinking about what I’m saying.” Phil hides his face with his hands. 

“Fuckin’ dork.” Dan sighs. 

“Shut up.” Phil shoves his shoulder. 

“Remember when you said ‘just get my damn cock in your mouth’ yeah that was a good one.” Dan teases, knowing Phil would get all flustered about it now. 

Phil’s face gets even redder, “Oh my god stop!” He laughs. 

“You’re cute.” Dan pokes him on the cheek. 

Phil rolls his eyes, “Remember when you repeatedly begged me to fuck you?” Phil asks, trying to fight back. 

“Vividly.” Dan replies, “I’m not ashamed.”

“I’m not ashamed either I’m just... awkward.” 

“You’re fine Phil, I promise.” 

Phil scoffs, “Yeah because ‘get my cock in your mouth’ is something I’d normally or casually say.” Phil almost cringes at himself. 

“When you’re horny you turn into a completely different version of Phil.”

“I’ve noticed.” Phil chews at his bottom lip, “anyway let’s go shower.” 

“I’m not moving.” 

“C’mon.” Phil suddenly smirks, “Be a good boy.” 

Dan laughs, “Oh fuck you.” 

“I mean if you want too.” Phil replies making Dan swat at him.

“You’re a bitch.” Dan glares at him, a playful glint in his eye. 

“Shut up.” 

“Make me.”

“I will but you might moan a little.” Phil shrugs, Dan launches a pillow at Phil’s head. 

“We just had amazing sex and you’re attacking me, you should be cuddling me and telling me how much you love me.”

“I would but that’s not very us is it?” 

Phil eventually gets Dan in the shower and they both climb back into bed afterwards, Phil finally gives in to what Dan wants and Dan curls into Phil’s side. Phil definitely wasn’t complaining. 

“See this is what normal boyfriends are supposed to do after sex.” Dan mumbles, hugging Phil tighter. 

“Since when are we normal?” Phil traces his hand up and down Dan’s bare side, loving the feeling of Dan cuddled up to his chest. Somehow Dan always made himself seem so small when he curled into him like this, Phil will never understand how.

“Shut up.” Dan gently smacks Phil’s shoulder, “I love you.” 

Phil lets out a breathy giggle, “I love you too.” 

Dan nuzzles his face into the crook of Phil’s neck, Phil’s arm tightens around him almost protectively. “You’re perfect.” 

Phil blushes but he doesn’t want Dan to notice so he quickly talks about something else, “You know after your little pen antics earlier I don’t know if I should get rid of all the pens in the house or buy a lot more.” 

“I mean if you get rid of them all I’ll just have to find something else to put in my mouth.” 

“Hmm, I have ideas for what that something could be.” Phil smirks. 

“Pervert.” Dan scoffs. 

“Oh don’t even-“ Phil is cut off by Dan kissing him. 

“Shh.” 

Phil shakes his head incredulously, “Remind me why I’m in love with you again?”

“Because I’m cute as fuck.” 

Phil laughs, “I mean you’re right but you’re also just pretty great in general.” 

“I can settle for pretty great. That’s cool. Just as long as nobody has a higher rank than me.” 

“Nah, you’re top tier for me.”

“Since when am I top anything?” Dan giggles.

Phil huffs out a laugh, “You’re too much.” He sighs, “I love you though.” 

“I love you more.” Dan replies. 

“Don’t start that shit with me.” 

“How romantic.” Dan smiles against Phil’s warm skin. 

They settled into their bubble of warm and happy, it felt like it was just them and the outside world didn’t exist. 

The only thing left of their previous actions were the red scratch marks down Phil’s back, arms, and chest, and the watercolor bruises along Dan’s neck from Phil’s mouth. 

Dan slides one of his legs between Phil’s, tangling all of their limbs together. He felt heavy with sleep, “Remind me to be a sassy little brat again. It was fun.” 

Phil huffs again, “Go to sleep Daniel.”

Dan let’s out a sleepy giggle, “Love you.” 

“I love you too.” Phil absentmindedly plays with Dan’s hair, helping him lull off to sleep.

When Dan was finally asleep Phil kisses his forehead, he could almost laugh at how domestic they were but deep down he knew he loved it. How they could go from fucking rough to sweetly cuddling in a matter of minutes made Phil feel kind of lucky, how many people actually got the best of both worlds? All the domestic moments, all the lovey-romantic moments, all the slightly kinky moments. Anything with Dan was perfect, even if he was a brat.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos if you’re that kind, or a comment if you’re even kinder. 
> 
> Also go drink some holy water, you sinner.


End file.
